


Fallout

by drhorrible (angelaofthelord)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/drhorrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens with Dennis and Mac after they get back from the cruise (post season 11 finale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> this was super rushed so be kind! for a request I got on tumblr, mac and dennis' first (sober) time with mac topping.

Mac and Dennis dragged themselves back to Dee’s apartment in silence. Dee had headed straight to the clubs after they’d been released, claiming that she needed to get laid after nearly dying with the people she hated most. Meaning the two of them would be alone tonight. Mac didn’t know why he felt nervous at the thought. 

Neither of them had spoken by time they finally reached the front door, the silence only broken by the sound of Dennis rummaging for the keys. However the second they got in Dennis was on him. Within the blink of an eye Dennis pressed him up against the door, his forearm braced against Mac’s chest and the other hand gripping his chin.

“You’re disgusting. Just when I think you might be past this insane delusion you let me down once again.”

Mac didn’t know what to say, he was desperately trying not to focus on the feel of Dennis’ body pressed up against his own.

“You can’t even defend yourself! You’re pathetic! We all know you’re gay, we’ve known for years. We fucked last month.” He spat out the last words, his lips inches from Mac’s own. 

“Bro I was wasted you’re lying.” Mac mumbled, knowing the lie was weak. 

“You can barely even convince yourself anymore. Mac you came out. You can’t just take that back. Those words are out there now.”

“No I was wrong, I-I was joking.” Mac whispered. He didn’t know who he was trying to convince anymore. He felt tired. He knew the gang all laughed at him, about his dad and his karate and his … sexuality.

Mac could only really find peace with everything when he was wasted, he and Dennis had been fucking around for years when they were both drunk enough to pretend that it was just bros helping each other out. Or at least that was what Mac justified it as. 

He was slipping though, with each passing year he found it harder and harder to pretend. Each year he’d slip up and try to kiss Dennis, still in stupid situations where he knew he’d be rebuffed. And now this cruise. Dennis was right though, this kind of thing he couldn’t take back. So he made a decision. 

Mac looked at Dennis in the eyes, the other man staring back at him half crazed. He grabbed Dennis’ hair and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together. Dennis’ arms fell from where they holding him in place, and Mac took advantage of his friend’s surprise. Mac pushed them away from the door and towards Dee’s bedroom. With one last push he sent Dennis tumbling onto the bed.

Dennis smirked up at him, self satisfied as usual. 

“That was a bit gay baby boy.” Dennis said, taunting him.

“I’m fucking gay. Are you happy now? I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk straight. You’re gonna love it and so am I. Gay enough for you?”

“Words are cheap baby. Prove it.” Dennis answered as he unbuttoned his jeans, smirk still plastered on his face.

Mac ignored him and climbed on the bed, straddling Dennis, pulling his top off as he did. He pulled Dennis in for another kiss, this one deep and slow. Kissing Dennis felt like nothing else he’d ever felt, even moreso now he was sober. 

He lost himself in the kiss, getting more and more worked up, grinding his erection down onto Dennis’ crotch where he was met with an answering hardness. Mac desperately unbuttoned Dennis’ shirt, aching to feel his skin. They pushed against each other, moving in sync. Mac pulled on Dennis’ hair prompting a moan from the other man, which in turn spurred him on even more.

Soon enough they had lost all of their clothes and Mac was three fingers deep inside Dennis. Mac mesmerised by Dennis, who was writhing and moaning on his fingers like a whore. In this moment he didn’t know how he could possibly think that he was anything but gay. No sex he’d ever had before matched up to this, even his previous nights with Dennis, and he hadn’t even got his dick wet yet. 

“Just fuckin’ put it in me man, enough dickin’ around” Dennis slurred, hooking his legs around Mac’s waist and pulling him in.

Mac did exactly what Dennis asked, as he always did. He rested his head against Dennis’ neck as he pushed in, groaning loudly as his did. Dennis’ nails dug into his back, burning as he pulled them slowly down Mac’s back. Mac let out a shuddering breath, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling, and he began to thrust into Dennis as hard as he could. He didn’t wait to see if Dennis was ready, he’d been waiting all his life to feel something like this properly, without alcohol.

Dennis reached up and desperately began to kiss Mac, biting his lip and sucking his tongue. Mac felt like he had completely snapped, he pinned Dennis’ hands above his head and relentlessly thrust into his best friend. He drank up the sounds he was making, and tried to angle his thrusts until he could make Dennis scream even louder.

Quickly he was reaching his peak, he could feel the tension low in his stomach and he began to lose his rhythm. Mac let go of Dennis’ arms and sloppily jacked him off, making sure that his bro was able to come with him. 

“I fuckin’ love you, bro.” Mac whispered as he came. He didn’t know if Dennis heard, he didn’t care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at betanoiz! love me


End file.
